Falling in love again
by lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl
Summary: Yumi was betrayed by her best friend, who go'd out with the boy she liked, now a new boy enters the school, would she fall for this boy or will she still be in love with the other? YxU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one...

How does it feel to be betrayed by your best friend? I know, it sucks! How I know this, because my best friend betrayed me.

It was 2 years ago…

_I was waiting on William, he was the most handsome boy of the school, he had black waving hair, and was always nice to everybody, that was one of the reasons I was so attracted to him; he was nice!_

_I was falling in love since the first time we met, it sure is a long time ago, I can't even remember it so clear, and well today I was going to tell him that I loved him!_

_I remember that I told my best friend about him, and she wasn't happy with it "it's always: William this, William that! Maybe he doesn't like you that way!" was her answer._

_I didn't mind mind because today I was going to tell him, how i felt._

_I was waiting for him to come when she arrived "Yumi dear! I have some great news! Who do you think asked me out just now?!"_

_Before I could even think of a name she said it "WILLIAM!! William Dunbar has asked ME out?! Isn't this great"_

_I looked at her in shock 'he asked her to go out with him?!'_

"_Aren't you happy for me?" she asked me._

_I closed my eyes for a second trying to hold my tears "sure.. I'm really glad for you.."_

Now they still are a couple, and even now I like him, unbelievable isn't it? But today my life was going to change, I would welcome two new students at school…

I walked to school "heey Yumi!" I heard a friendly voice say, before I turned around I already knew who it was.

Slowly I turned around and tried to smile "hi William, Sissy" I saw the boy I liked, with his arms over the girl who used to be my best friend.

"Are you glad School starts already? I know how much you like school" William said to me, the summer vacation was over and today was the first schoolday, I enjoy school so I'm glad to go.

Sissy giggled like William just made a great joke, I looked at her, how could I ever be friends with that.._girl_?

"Umm.. _yea_ I have to run school and umm.. well bye.." I said while jogging further to the school, I didn't want to see it, see _them_ like I already had seen them for 2 years.

I was the first in class like I already thought, fast I took a seat, and grabbed a book out my backpack and put my ipod on, there was one thing I liked more than writing and that was music, from dancing to singing till listening to music. I love it!

A few minutes later another boy came into the class, his blond hear was messy and he looked over his glasses to the empty class "hi Jer! How was your vacation?" I asked my childhood friend.

After playing in the sandbox we we had been the best of friends, but when I met Sissy(a few years later), she said that I better couldn't talk to him because he was weird, so I did because I didn't want to loose Sissy as a friend, but since the girlfriend of William thing we were talking to eachother again and slowly were becoming friends again.

"Okay I think, you?" Jeremy asked me, he wasn't really a talker.

I smiled "it was great until this morning when I saw my 'dear' friend" I said, Jeremy smiled his wellknown smile, if there was one thing I knew he hated it was Sissy always talking with her '_dear_'.

The bell rang, and the room filled itself with students.

Miss Hopper, our history teacher looked to the class, on that moment there were a boy and a girl in front of the class, they looked new to me, the girl had, did I see that correctly, pink hair? She wore red knickerboxes with a pink shirt, she had green eyes. The boy next to her had brown hair, further I couldn't see anything, because I looked into his eyes, they were a beautiful green, you could almost drown in them. I wasn't the only one who noticed it, because all the girls gazed at him, I saw Sissy almost drifting off her seat 'I hope you fall' was all I thought.

"Here are Aelita and Ulrich Stern, they are new in this city, well you two can sit next to …umm... (the whole class raised there hands) Aelita you can sit next to Yumi, Yumi raise your hand, and Ulrich you can sit at the other side of her next to Jeremy, they will make you feel at home, I hope"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little bit a among the first Chapter and the third it's In Aelita's pov. I hope you like it, it's kind of lame but I promise next will be better!**

Chapter 2

(Aelita pov.)

I looked to the class, i felt uncomfortable everyone stared at us like we were animals of a zoo, especially to my brother, he didn't like attention, but he was a hunk I couldn't blame them (that) much.

I looked to the only girl who wasn't looking at us she had black hair and wears a black/brown top with a tight black pants, you could see at her face that she was Japanese.

She was quite beautiful but I saw she wasn't looking to Ulrich like all the other girl did, she did look but not so long only a few seconds.

I was already starting to like this girl, mostly all the girls swooned over my brother, or acting nice to me to come close with m brother, but she was looking to someone else I followed her glance and saw a cute black haired boy, so that was her crush?

I looked to my brother again he looked uncomfortable, he didn't like school so much if it was up to him he would play soccer all day.

"Can you please raise your hand miss Ishyama?" the teacher asked, slowly the black haired japenese girl raised her hand.

I smiled, I was glad I didn't have to sit next to a real Ulrich fan girl, I sat next to her she turned to me, "hi I'm Yumi, you were Aelita right?" she whispered to me "well yea" was all I could say.

The less was fast finished when the bell Ring everybody fast walked away except for Yumi and some fan girls.

"Hey what's that?" Yumi asked pointing to my pink ipod, was she crazy? In which century lived she?! "it's a ipod" I said slowly.

The girl rolled with her eyes, "I know that, I have one myself to, only mine is blue, but pink is cute too! What I mend is what song is that" she showed her own ipod to me and we walked further.

I started to smile "it's the song 'do you know' from Enrique Iglesias" I said proud.

She looked a minute in aw "I LOVE that song it's so beautiful! I have his whole new album ! I love his voice!" she said.

Now it was my time to look surprised "I love that too! I am sparing for it! Have you heard his other song 'escape' from his other album" "YES I LOVE THAT SONG!!!" Yumi said, I looked at her, I was talking to her for a few minutes and I already liked her.

"I have his latest album on my ipod wanna hear?" she asked me while giving one earplug and we listened to a few songs.

We even forgotten Ulrich standing next to me, on a certain moment he touched me to get my attention "AAHEEMM!!" he cough fake, I looked to him like he was crazy, what did he want?

Than he looked to Yumi next to me and I understand what he mend "Yumi this is my brother Ulrich" I said pointing to Ulrich.

"Hi nice meeting ya! I'm Yumi, What sort of music do you like Ulrich" she said curious.

Ulrich seemed to be a little bit shocked by her gentleness "well almost everything, except Country" he said, Yumi looked surprised "Me too, that's funny, I mostly like music were you can dance on" she said smiling.

To my surprise Ulrich said something I never said before "Yea me to I love dance!" I looked curious to Ulrich, he hated dance even more than country, because he wasn't good in dancing either.

But before I could say something I heard the most irritating voice I ever heard "YUMI DARLING! Haven't seen you in a while"

"please kill me now?" Yumi whispered next to Aelita…

**A/N I'm sorry for going so insane about Iglesias, it was the first one I could come up with, to let Yumi and Aelita have something in common.**

**well that was it for now, next time a Ulrich pov.**

**Itban Fuyu glad you like it**

**laffy taffy1312 thanks:D**

**dyingdreams1292 :P I'm glad you like it!**

**KiwiR0x Well i'm from the Netherlands so English isn't my first languages, so sorry for my grammar mistakes!**

**ILUVCLTT you've got me wanting to write more**

**EverStray tnx here is the next chap.**

**zb earth I'm glad you like it :D**

**Alexandria J DEAL! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Ulrich pov.

He was already stunned by her looks, her smile and her eyes, but what him shocked the most was her sudden question.

"Hi nice meeting ya! I'm Yumi, What sort of music do you like Ulrich?" such a simple question just made me panic, a second I even forgot what sort of music I liked, what if I said something wrong, first impressions are really important, mostly when your new.

"I.. um.. well almost everything, except Country" I tried to make it not sound like a question what it in real was.

Yumi smiled, and I sighed in relieve "Me too, that's funny, I mostly like music were you can dance on"

Before I could stop myself I blurted out the stupidest thing I could say "Yea me to I love dance!"

It was already to late when I noticed my mistake, out the corner of my eyes I saw Aelita looking questioning to me.

'please dear god, let her stay quiet! Please please please..' I prayed.

Now I fully concentrated on Aelita, and saw how she opened her mouth 'please let someone stop her! I do anything ANYTHING!!' I thought crossing my fingers behind my back.

Before Aelita could say a word a high voice sounded trill the hallways.

"YUMI DARLING! Haven't seen you in a while"

I turned around to look to look to my rescuer (A/N: on that moment it just was his rescuer, how wrong could you be?) and saw the most girlish girl I ever seen, she had shoulder long brown hair, and was fully dressed in yellow and…pink.

"Hello Elizabeth" a cold voice muttered.

I looked around to see Yumi, almost glowing from darkness.

I was shocked, was this the girl I talked to a few minutes ago?

Elizabeth looked annoyed to Yumi "how often do I have to tell you? My new name is Sissy!"

Then Sissy turned to me "And what's your name handsome? Yumi aren't you supposed to introduce us?"

Yumi just stood there glaring at Sissy, who didn't pay any attention to it, "Ulrich _Elizabeth_ , _Elizabeth_ Ulrich" Yumi said fast.

"Ulrich!" Sissy exclaimed while hugging me tightly.

"Isn't that a handsome name? Do you like the school? Do you miss your home? Do you have a girlfriend? You are interested in me aren't you? Want to go out with me?" Sissy flirty blinked a few times with her eyes.

"… is that a question? Little, yes, none of your business, let me think… NO, and the last question HELL NO!"

She might saved me from Aelita's question, but there was NO WAY I would go out with that…girl!

Aelita grinned at my reaction, we were both used to such a girls but this one gave FAN GIRL a whole new meaning.

Yumi stood there looking at me and Sissy and blinking, if you ask me she thought that this wasn't happening "Sissy, you..!! You have a BOYFRIEND!!" she said trembling from anger.

Sissy looked Irritated to Yumi "So? it's not like he (A/N: she is talking about William) is interested in someone else!" Sissy gave Yumi a sweet smile, to sweet if you ask me, and yes Yumi looked like she was about to smack the girl in her face.

I just looked at the two confused, 'who was _he_? Were they talking about me?'

"Come to think of it, I need to meet someone, bye! see you later handsome" Sissy winked to me while leaving a angry Yumi behind.

Yumi was even trembling more then before "That BITCH!"

Aelita looked as confused as I was "who was that?"

"She is the most flirty, lying, stupid, boy stealing bitch of the school" Yumi spoke hatred.

'Flirty? No kidding' I thought sarcastically.

"Boy stealing?" Aelita asked.

"She took the boy away from her best friend" Yumi muttered slightly turning red.

I was getting really uncomfortable with this subject "where is the cafeteria?" I asked fast.

Yumi shook her head and her anger was gone.

She smiled to me "this way"

I followed, she is a interesting girl, a little bit scary with her mood tempers, that only says one thing don't get on her nerves, but still interesting.

We came in the Cafeteria, and Yumi fast walked to a table with the blond haired boy with glasses from class, I started to feel really uncomfortable.

"Heey Jeremy! Care that we join?" Yumi asked cheerfully.

Jeremy looked up to us, and gave Yumi a small smile "you always" he said.

Yumi sat down next to him, I took the seat in front of her, and Aelita next to me.

Jeremy looked emotionless to me, and I hoped he didn't recognised me what was impossible because I was the one sitting next to him in class "you still haven't answered my question"

I froze, thinking back to class.

-Flashback-

I was just sitting there staring at the girl next to Aelita, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I even didn't pay attention to the class.

It was weird I never showed really interest in any girl, and now with a girl I just met, I felt my heart beating faster and the weirdest thing made a slight blush appear on his face.

I could see that she was Japanese, but that was it, I even didn't know her name, I sat besides a boy with blond hair and glasses, you could see he was really into studying.

And then again stared to the girl next to Aelita and saw they were holding a little conversation, i tried to keep my attention to the teacher but then I noticed every female classmates were staring at me, not only girls some boys looked pissed to me.

I sighed and continue staring at the black haired beauty, and sighed, yes it was true, every girl in the class was looking at him except her, why always him?

Why couldn't he just fall in love with a random girl? Who liked him, this girl was not interested in him and he knew that, he sighed again.

Trouble, that's how life is..

The boy next to me turned his head to me and looked emotionless as he asked his question "Why are you staring at your sister"

A moment I was confused the next I understand what he was saying and turned red, I wasn't staring at my sister but at the girl next to her, I tried to make a excuse "well you see…I ..um."

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"

'saved by the bell' I thought.

"look at the time, I need to go was fun talking to you, later!" and I rushed to Aelita..

-End Flashback-

"so why were you.." before Jeremy could replay another word I kicked him against his ankles. "I explain later, for now shut up" I mouthed to him.

Jeremy gave him an icy nod, not really liking how I treated him.

"Jeremy this are Ulrich and Aelita, but I think you already knew Ulrich" Yumi replied.

Aelita waved nicely with her hand in Jeremy's direction.

"Nice meeting you Jeremy, hmmmm are you two doing something tonight?" Aelita asked.

I was just drinking some milk, and started to cough, I hoped Aelita wasn't doing what I thought she was doing.

"no not really why?" Yumi asked her.

I looked to Aelita and knew what she was going to ask "well tonight our parents are holding a party for to get a know of our neighbours, it's really lame but it could be some fun if you guys would come and we could have our own party upstairs (A/N: there chambers are upstairs and the adults are having their lame party downstairs) maybe you know some others who we can invite to"

Ulrich glared to Aelita, she done it!

Yumi smiled "I would love to come, you to right Jeremy? Maybe we know some others.."

---

I walked together with Aelita to home, school was finally over.

"Ulrich stop it already! You are ignoring me the whole day now" Aelita replied annoyed.

I just walked further still ignoring my sister.

"Stop sulking already" Aelita commented.

"Why did you invite them?" I muttered and I knew she heard it.

"Because they were nice! Especially Yumi don't you think?! I can't help that you fell for her"

"WHAT?! Of coarse not!! She is just nice yea! Why would I fall for her?" I shouted angry, while flushing red.

"Why did you say that you liked dance? The last time I checked you hated it!"

"That's not true! I like dance _music_, I only don't like _dancing_"

"is that so? if it isn't about Yumi I can say this she already likes someone.."

I stopped walking "WHAT? WHO?"

Aelita just walked past me and stuck out her tong "told you so! lover boy"

I grumbled, I really hate it when my sister gets smart with me..

**End Chapter 3 hope you like it! It really took me a long time to make it hehe, but I hope you still like it. Next time the party…**

**A/N:**

**zb earth**: Thnks for reviewing here it was :D

**KiwiR0x**: whahah three words: HERE IT IS ;)

**Alexandria J** tnx!I just started this story so I'm glad with the people who already reading it, but well I'm glad you like it so much!

**lyokofreak11**: tnx! Here's the next part :D

**PLF94**: Yep! Ulrich seems to be already in love on her , Sissy only used her in the past because she's a BITCH (sorry for my laguages I just hate Sissy) but well Yumi sees that now too!

**lA URUgUAyiitA** that's funny, i know it's a bit too late but happy birthday:) Glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yumi Pov.

I looked to my closet, I needed something to wear to the party, It sure was a while ago since the last time I was on a party, yea that had to be when I still was friends with Sissy.

I was almost every weekend gone to a party, and I never had a hard time searching for clothes but now.. everything was different, It bin 3 years since the last time, why I didn't go to party's anymore? Because almost on every party there was Sissy came, side on side with William, and I still can't take that side.

I sighed, Sissy made my life and broke it.

She made it by making me more open to other people, first I was just a shy girl looking to other in distance, except with Jeremy I smiled at the thoughts of it.

--Flashback--

I looked at the other playing from behind a well, never I came closer than this to them.

If I wasn't so shy I would come closer but the fear of rejection was bigger than my will to play soccer with the guys on the field.

I wanted to have friends so badly, but it's hard, in Japan I had friends, but it took me a while to make them, a year.

"What are you doing there" a voice whispered in my ear.

The breath of someone tickled in my ear.

"IEeeh!" I looked to the person who stood behind me.

He blond hair, a white shirt and some candy in his mouth, his glasses reflected In the light what looked pretty scary.

"wh-who wha-t are You?!" I asked still freaked out by his appearance.

The boy raised a brow "I'm 5 year and in 4months and 3 days 23,62 inches long in and a human from planet earth, and you?"

Did I ever told you I hate smartasses?

"Don't give me that tone mister 'i-know-it-all' I'm a human too you know!"

The boy started to laugh "are you serious? I thought you were an Alien"

I looked furious to him "and why did you sneak up on me!"

"you seemed really bizzy staring at the boys on the training field and seemed to be really into it" he laughed again "so do you have a crush on one of them?"

I became red, I did have a small crush on the boy with the brown hair but- "that's none of you're business!"

He looked at me "so do you like soccer then?"

I looked confused to him "sure I like it a bit I think.."

"A bit?"

"Yes a bit"

"AHA! So you're having a crush on one of them!" he said pointing first to me and then to the guys on the field.

"**N-ani**? (_**A/N**: **nani** is Japanese for: **what** first i thought **ano **ment What but it ment** well,** _thanks for saying it lyokofreak11!)" I said while blushing madly.

The boy looked to me again with a big grin on his face and sparks in his eyes "just kidding, I know what's going on.. you're just shy"

I nodded dumbfound.

"By the way I'm Jeremy wanna be friends?"

I looked surprised to him, and nodded.

"And you're name is?" he asked.

I looked shyly again to the ground "Yumi Ishyama"

"Well Yumi I think this is the start of a great friendship"

--End Flashback--

My smile faltered a little, Jeremy sure changed, he was colder now, and I think I'm the blame, after I chosen Sissy over him.. I regret it every day and I still hope I can change him back into his old self.

The laughing, nice boy who always stood ready for you.. changed in a no emotion showing, non laughing boy quiet, but still my best friend…

I looked to my clothes again and I found just where I was looking for.. a short (A/N: NOT mini! Yumi doesn't wear mini skirts!) black skirt with a purple triangle in the middle with a purple top with a black Triangle in the middle.

It was perfect, not chic, not to street.. just good for a random party..

Lets the party get this party starting!

0x0x0x

I cursed under my breath, while running further in the direction of Jeremy's house.

I promised to be on 5 o'clock by Jeremy, it was already half past five, I just forgot the time..

Finally I reached Jeremy's house and just when I wanted to push the button, the door opened.

With a red face I stood in front of Jeremy, who looked casually to me.

"how did yo-"

"I saw you coming half our late aren't we?" his answer caught me by surprise, what even surprised me more was the sparks in Jeremy's eyes what me remembered to the younger Jeremy

He took a glance at me and immediately I blushed.

"**Gome** (A/N: Japanese for sorry) Sorry I forgot the time and then my bike broke down and.."

"Yum-"

"Sorry we are going to be late for the party I know you wanted to-"

"Yumi.. no worries we aren't late"

"So- what? What do you mean 'we aren't late?' the party started at five o'clock"

"I lied it starts at six, I suspected you would come late.. as usual"

"WHAT?! I'm no-"

"You are always to late, that's why you always come to school early" he said simply.

'curse his intellect!' I muttered under my breath while glaring at him.

"Lets go then.." I said softly while seeing him smile again.

Well seeing him smile is always a good sign, maybe this party would be even better then I already thought…

0x0x0x0

"YUMI JEREMY FINALLY" Aelita said while coming to us and hugged me.

She sure looked glad to see us.

"What's up?" I asked while turning to Jeremy to see how Aelita hugged him too, I smiled by the side of a little blush appearing on his cheeks.

Aelita looked to me again "Nice outfit Yumi" she said with a smile.

"You look good too" I said and I wasn't lying.

Aelita wore some Green dress with pink sparkles on it, it looked great on her.

"Jeremy the other guys and Ulrich are upstairs you can go already if you want to" she said while pointing to the stairs.

"But-" I started but Jeremy was already gone, I looked a little worried, Jeremy wasn't so good with most people he was a little bit of an outsider.

Aelita grinned "I'm sooo glad you're here! My stupid brother has almost invited the whole school of the male population and the girls here are all swooning over my brother, I think he even didn't invited the half of them, I didn't invite even one of them.. stupid fangirls" the last part I could hardly hear because she muttered that.

"But anyway there are interesting people here, I did invite that boy odd boy you told me about and.. not to forget.. the black haired boy.. you know the boy you like" she said while grinning devilishly

I looked shocked to Aelita, and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"I don't know where you talking about" I said while looking to the floor.

"you know that hottie ..black hair, I think he's called Willem no no no..um.. Wi-" before she could even say another word someone else spoke.

"Hey Yumi"

I turned to the stairs to feel my blush deepening..

"h-hi William" I said Shyly.

Xxxx

**Sorry for not updating I****t in a while, ****i wanted to continue it 2 weeks ago, but i got grounded, no fun.. the next day i had a major haddic and had to work for my school some more (lets just say i was after the pc too much hehe --') so i could only go on school so i could go after the pc, i feel kind of uncomfortable with writing while others are looking at it (i mean classmates) so i couldn't do anything but well I continued it FINALLY! Thnx for being patient I really appreciate that. I know it all was short but I didn't got so much time, I'm going to try to continue it fast.**

**Hmmm maybe I have some GOOD news too, I'm going to start a new Code lyoko Fanfic, about Code lyoko, of coarse about my favourite couple Yumi and Ulrich, but that's later this week, I don't know when I post it but I know already how I call it 'how to be a star' more information by my bio.**

**For all of my reviewers: I'm really thankfull that you guys review it makes me wanna write more hehe! So THANK YOU:D (start bowing to everyone)**

**Itban Fuyu****: well i'm glad you like it! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long..**

**funkismything****: glad you like it.. well here it is**

**lA URUgUAyiitA****: whaha yea Aelita knows Ulrich maybe even better than he knows himself, well where are sisters for ;) Sissy sure is a flirt, on tv Ulrich always (except when he has a fight with Yumi) is snappy against Sissy so I try to use that as good as I can.. Yumi might is a little bit OOC sometimes haha, I like you're story keep up the good work :D :P**

**codelyssa****: Heey Codelyssa! Cool that you're here too! i think it could be changed but I have no idea how, if I knew I would change it hehe,**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_H-hi William"_

I looked to the carpet, still blushing madly, I just couldn't face him.

"Good that you're here, I mean it's good that you're here it's a long time ago since I saw you, I mean on a party" I looked up and saw a small blush appear on William's cheeks.

But why.. Why would he blush? He doesn't like- no stop thinking like that, you're becoming crazy to think such a things, he just is embarrassed by his words, yes that's it, he's blushing because he's embarrassed!

Now I looked to William's outfit, a purple shirt it was kind of tight so you could see his muscles, and in his hands he held his favourite black jacket, how I knew? He always wore it, he can be so sensitive -sigh-

"Aelita do you know if- ow.. hi"

I looked to the stairs and saw Aelita's brother Ulrich standing there, he looked very good he had a green vest with a black t-shirt under it and he wore black jeans.

He looked surprised to see us standing there, and he looked straight into my eyes, what only confused me, why was he looking at me like that?

Was I still blushing? No that can't be it he looked more.. intense..

"I didn't know you were already here" Ulrich said still looking at me.

I just couldn't look away, I tried but it didn't work my eyes were just locked up on his.. beautiful green eyes..

Ulrich Pov.

When I came downstairs, I immediately saw Yumi, she looked even more beautiful then when I saw her this afternoon, when she looked up to me she looked confused, but still smiled, and I just couldn't take my eyes of her..

I could only stare at her, how she stood there, and then our eyes made a connection, she looked surprised, confused and was still blushing.. blushing..

A voice finally broke threw my gaze, after a slap onto my shoulder "Yo man thanks for the invitation! it's been a while since I've been to a party like this.." the black haired boy from the soccer squad replied, this guy really seemed a cool guy maybe we could be friends later but now..

I snapped out of my gaze, the moment was gone..

"That's right, William this is Ulrich and Aelita Ulrich Aelita William" Yumi replied shyly.

Ulrich and William gave each other a short nod.

"Well I'm going upstairs..you're coming?" William turned the most of his attention on Yumi, who immediately became red.

"Sure.. Aelita Ulrich?" Yumi turned her attention on us, I was about to reply when Aelita stopped me.

"We need to do a few things, you two should go already" Aelita said while giving them a awkward happy smile.

"huh?" was my only reply.

"We need to do some stuff for dad _remember Ulrich?_" Aelita said on a honey sweet tone what could only mean if-you-say-no-I'm-going-to-kill-you-!

So I only shortly nodded.

"Let's go Yumi.." William said while grabbing her hand and heading upstairs.

I was almost shaking at his guts to take her hand..'_he _just CAN'T take her hand! _He _isn't even worth her _touch!_' I thought furious.

The next moment I snapped back to reality and turned to angry to Aelita "Where was THAT all about!" I said while glaring at her.

"Ow come on Ulrich…give them some privacy!" Aelita rolled her eyes.

"And why would we give them _privacy?!" _i asked still furious.

"because they _obviously_ like each other duh!"

I froze.. those words.. those little words broke my heart into little pieces..

This couldn't be any worse.. the first day in this new city.. I meet the girl of my dreams, fall in love, and now the same day I find out I the girl of my dreams, noo not only that also the girl who has to be an Angel who fallin from heaven, has a crush on someone I just can't stand!

"I never liked him" I scoffed.

Aelita started to giggle "you were the one who invited him, you said it yourself he seems a cool dude!"

"Did not!"

"did too!"

"did not!"

"jeez Ulrich you sure have a big crush on her!" Aelita rolled her eyes while walking to the kitchen.

"by the way Ulrich you can't go upstairs yet.. otherwise they think we didn't had to do anything"

I snapped "we DIDN'T _have _to do ANYTHING AELITA!"

"just to inform you.."

"what can I do then?" I asked and I cursed my bad temper inside.

"I don't know..just remember how to.." Aelita started to look serious.

"What?" I asked Furious again holding in my breath.

"Breath" she said while grabbing some chips..

Yumi pov.

I knew Aelita had set this all up, normally i would be thankful for trying but now.. if just felt awkward, a few minutes ago I ended up in a stare contest with her brother, what really confused me and made my heart beat a little bit faster, and now I was with William the boy I have a crush on since.. I meted him, alone, walking upstairs to the party.

We didn't talk so much.. me and William, but on a moment he turned to me.

"Well it's been a while since you've been on a party.. how do you feel now?" he asked.

"well, to be honest.. kind of awkward and nervous.." I said honest.

"Well I help you to.. um get an connection with everybody.." he said while blushing a little.

"Thank you William"

The next moment we were by the door to the party.. nervous I stared at it, fearing my greatest fear was inside..

William smiled encouraging to me and opened the door slowly.

What I saw at first well more heard was the music of the party.. and the second was the people who were dancing.. the third? I was almost gasping for air that she would be here.. you could describe it as my greatest fear.. but not fear in scared more fear in anger and not knowing what would happen if that one person would stay to long in my neighbourhood..

"WILLIAM DEAR!!"

Ow Yes the flirt princess is baáck…

--

_**A/N: I know this is short.. I try to make it longer next time..**__** but I need to stop on the computer otherwise there might be another grounding from my parents..**_

_**Plz R&R..**_

_**Tnx for reading..**_

_**Xx**_

_**Mary-am**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Date: February**

**Story: Falling in love again****…**

**Chapter 6**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:Girlmar or Mary-am**_

"WILLIAM DARLING!!"

_Ow Yes the flirt princess is baáck…_

--

Yumi flinched, '_now it's William Darling?! Preppy slut… of a flirt…. of a' _ Yumi looked a second darkly at Sissy but then turned her face to a soft smile '_I won't give the girl the pleasure to have me mad on her.._.

Yumi pov.

William looked uncomfortable to Sissy when she kissed him deeply (A/N: seriously! ULLL those to are really.. well let's held it on uuuullll) but didn't say a thing, as Sissy turned around to look at me.

"Ow Yumi didn't see you there, finally arrived I see.. long time ago since I've seen you on a party darling!" Sissy said sweetly, but I could hear her sly undertone, to try to make me jealous.

"Oh well I've just arrived, William was sweet enough to escort me to here, he's such a sweetie" I said with my most happy smile.

A little vein popped on her head "Yes he is.. even more he is _mine_ sweetie right Willy?" Sissy asked looking at William for support.

"Yea whatever, Sissy _darling, _can we talk.. in private for a second" he asked looking at Sissy.

"Of coarse Willy dear! Be Right back Yumi, I hope we can _talk_ if i am back" Sissy said as she followed William up outside.

'_Yeah right.. like I want to talk with … her' _I thought darkly as I moved into the crowd.

There were so many people, but I don't think there was anybody I knew.. I mean I've seen the faces but really knowing.. no not really..

Then I saw Jeremy leaning against the wall, totally bored, looked at the dancing people on the dance floor.

"Hi Jer!" I said as I stood besides him.

Jeremy looked at me, with some regret "Yumi.. why are we here again?" he asked as he nodded to the dancing people.

It was then when it hit me '_he doesn't like to dance! Or is it that he can't..'_ I turned to him and held out my hand.

He looked at me icily.. "what?!"

I smiled "lets just dance Jer!"

"no" he replied simply.

"Why dancing is fun! If you cant dance I can show you!" I told him while pulling him on the dance floor.

"Yumi…" he said on a deadly voice, I knew that if I weren't his best friend that he surely _would_ kill me, but well sure I take that risk to make him dance!

"Common Jer! It's fun!" I said already getting him to the dance floor and start dancing.

Jeremy's pale skin turned bright red, if it was from embarrassment or anger I didn't know but I did know it wasn't a good sign and than it started…… he……….. started to……….to ….to to……dance..

Someplace else:

**Ulrich pov.**

I was still sulking about my sisters couple action with Willie, damn him!

After five minutes I could finally go upstairs to see what the 'lovely' couple was doing, when I saw William together with Sissy into one of the bedrooms.

Silent I walked to the door and peeked inside listening to the conversation they were having.

"Sissy what's with al this?! We had a deal remember!" William growled.

"Yes and I'm helping you! But you just try to do everything on your own you dumb ass! "

"You more like try to do EVERYTHING to stop me having a normal conversation with people"

"Since when is _she_ people? Stick with the plan boyfriend!"

Ulrich gulped, where those two together? They made a match In hell! If those two were together I might still had a chance with Yumi.. (because William isn't her boyfriend he thought for a second that he was) and noticed the two had stopped with talking and were looking suspicious to the door.

"Did you hear something too? William?" Sissy asked.

Without saying anything William glared at the door.

'Ow shit' I thought as he saw William move towards the door, desperate I look around in search of a hiding place 'what ..where.. DAMN'

Change of POV:

I was still shocked that Jeremy could actually DANCE, when I saw Aelita come into the room looking slight shyly around, I was ready to great her when I saw that her glance at Jeremy with a slight blush before turning away from him.. I smirked and excused myself of the dance floor saying to Jeremy I would be back in a second.

Aelita's back was turned to me.. as I swept my arm around her shoulder.

"Aelita just the one I was looking for" I said with a happy smile while pulling her with me Into the dancing crowd, she looked slightly afraid of my over happy smile.

"You were?"

I nodded "Since it is you're house do you know where the drinks are? I think people all drunk something cuz I couldn't find anything on the table and well.. I'm really thirsty"

I still dragged her to my destination.

"Err.. I think it's in the kitchen down stairs I can get some?" Aelita said in an almost questioning voice.

I looked at her still with my over happy smile (what was kind of creepy) "no worries Aelita.. I can get some but well you have to do something for me.."

"what?"

"No worries, nothing bad I just don't want my dancing partner to be alone.. Aelita you've met Jeremy right?" I pushed her to Jeremy and she became red.

"Well while I go get some drinks you can keep each other company!" I said while turning to the door.

"Wha- un.. Yumi!" Aelita finally understood what I did..

It is cool to be a matchmaker some times, especially with Jeremy he deserves someone to be with and both of them obvious liked each other and BOTH were nice and my friends so why not? It also is the perfect movie '_Matchmaker of my best friends'_ with Aelita and Jeremy in the leading roles and me behind the scene.

I walked to out of the room.. and needed to find some drinks for with the movie errr.. dancing.

Change of pov. Ulrich:

On the last moments I ducked into one of the wall- closets but it wasn't a real big one I could hardly move an inch..

I held in my breath when I heard footsteps coming closer to the closet. Since I couldn't see anything I could only focus on my hearing I noticed how the steps stopped and started to sound.. lighter?

I got it as that he walked away or into another direction and took my chance to get out of the damn closet.

I pushed against the doors but it seemed they couldn't open "Damn" I cursed.

I started to hammer onto the doors but it didn't even moved it stayed like it was .. closed, I sighed and tried to turn in my ways to might get some more strength in trying to open those doors.

While I was turning I didn't notice the doors move, or heard someone walk to the closet when I used all my strength to hit the doors of the closet I noticed that they just were opened by someone..

Well I fell and took the one who opened it with me.. 'ow damn I knew he would find me! Now I am so screwed'

I hold my eyes closed, waiting for the moment I would fall on Williams hard chest and hear him ranting to me.. but it didn't happen.. I felt something more soft..

"Ehm.. Ulrich would you mind to.. umm how can I say this.. get off me?" A girls voice said to me in a slightly annoyed way.

I opened my eyes to look into two brown orbs..

I gulped..

"Yumi.."

**Xxxxxx**

**A/N: ****Now guys that was it for.. um now, sorry for not updating in a while, I was having a writers block, a lot of school work and bizzy with my other story's but well I finally made a new chap (another reason why I couldn't was because that I had an Test week that counts for my exams) and I have problems at home right now what makes it only harder to concentrate.. sorry**

**But well enough of that..**

**I try to update as soon as I can..**

**Xx Kisses xX**

**Mary-am**


	7. Chapter 7 Au

Dear readers for this fic.

Sorry this is not a chapter update.. But a author's note..

I never imagined writing an AU because I myself get annoyed when I get them.. but for this time it seemed that I have no choice but to let myself hear.

I never imagined that I myself would be looking at my stories and finding them not as interesting as I once did.

I now seem to only update once a year.. that is mostly because the years have been hactic. I still write but I don't publish as much.. and my stories seem to have become a little more personal..

I will **update** the following stories:

The prediction between water and fire (sasuhina)

Stay in the future not in the past (hieikag)

Because I still like the direction both stories go.. even if I'm a few years older than when I started these :) It might take a while for me to update these stories but I certainly will do so!

I am thinking of **rewriting** some of my stories:

Falling in love with her sister (Inukag)

The 4 promises of the past (Inukag)

Because the storyline I had in mind seemed good but the direction it went into was not so right..

**And am thinking of _discontinueing_ or deleting the following stories:**

Falling in love again (Ulrich/Yumi)

Love and romance and jealousy and hate (Ulrich/Yumi)

I am thinking of deleting these because they really aren't my best work.. These are the first stories I wrote in the past. Which makes them special but still.. not so good.. I also have less interest in the pairing Ulrich Yumi mostly because the series stopped and I think there aren't much fans still out here who are reading these specific fictions.. **I am not certain yet about the deleting or discontueing.. I just feel that these stories reached a dead end..**I'm still struggling with what to do with my stories. What is your opinion of these stories? Should I post a short summary with what I had in mind with the stories? Delete? Adopt them?

I'm sorry for those I disappoint with not continueing or updating my stories so often.. it just is that I am _really really __**really**_ busy! My head is still in the clouds with fantasies of stories.. So I will continue writing! Maybe not as often as I did years ago

Lots of love

Loving Kawaii girl


End file.
